Blazing Islas
by NatBuG
Summary: While Vega studies the sunshine case nonstop with her pessimistic friend Gary, she gets so caught up in the mist of all the mystery and action. Until one day she recieves that manilla envelope with a horrifying surprise with a deceased very close to her.
1. Agents Profile

**Hello This is my very first story and there are more to come and I'm so nervous but it's worth a try. Hopefully everybody likes it and gets to have fun with this one. This is only the beginning of many good stories to come. Also this is just small Prologue or entry so that you can hget to know my character more. Enjoy ****

* * *

Agent Profile**

**Description**

Agent Gender: Female

Agent Age: 17

Agent's Maiden Name: Sasha Vega Islas 

Agent ID Name: Vega 

Agent Birth date: March 29, 1989

Agent Birth Place: Jamaica Hospital, Queens, New York

Agent Weight: 115 lbs.

Agent Height: 5'4 Ft. 

Agent Eye Color: Brown 

Agent Hair Color: Dark Brown 

Agent Skin Color: Light Brown

Agent Ethnicity: Latino, Black, and Japanese

Agent Health Needs: Uses Spectacles or Clear Contacts 

**Agent Information **

Agent Number ID: 990018257

First Case: Mayor, victim of Robbery and Kidnapping while playing golf in backyard. The robbery lead to clues tracking down the suspect, his own nephew. Nephew hired 3 men and a woman to kidnap his Uncle and succeeded in more crimes.


	2. Chilly Morning

**--------Friday, January 15, 2007-------------5:30 A.M.-------------------------**

**Friday was a dreadful day. Vega woke up that morning with a slight pain on her shoulder, she had already built up stress on her shoulders from sleepless nights **

**reviewing, investigating, and studying a case called the "Sunshine" case for the last month and a half. **

**"Whoah, Good Night, what the, Oww!" she exclaimed, feeling her body stiff and extremely soar. She sat still on the side of her bed still yawning and staring **

**blankly at her night table. From afar the clock was blurry and she was unable to read the time. Dragging herself out of bed, she rummaged through the pile of **

**papers on her night table for her glasses. Finally having the glasses on her face, and viewing her bed clearly, and her surroundings clearly, the night table clearly, **

**and the clock reading 6:50 A.M., it was great to have her vision back. "6:50!" she said suddenly realizing the time. "Shit!" she hissed. "I'm late for school. I need **

**to get my gun ready, my case ready with spares, my files ready, make sure my watch, cell, and the lab top is readable and able to communicate proof with Big Joe **

**and Gary." she thought rushing to the bathroom. **

**------7:00 A.M.----------**

**Vega was ready for another day in school. She kept everything she needed for the case and disguised her tools as books, pens, calculator and other school objects. **

**"Ok Jack, Lily, I'm leaving, take care of my hole A.K.A apartment" she said as she dismissed her Dobermans with a peck on their snouts. Jack and Lily knew **

**that once Vega said the magic words "take Care", they would automatically assume their positions and ready to attack the unknown subject. Ready to open the **

**door on her way out, Vega took a quick peek at herself in the mirror to make sure nothing was poking out and looking like a high schooler. **

**----------7:16 A.M.------Vega Meets Gary in Front of School-------**

**"Jesus Vega! It's 7:20 A.M. what da hell were ya doin'? what are ya smokin' or somethin­­-" **

**"Hey, Shut up! just chill out okay, I woke up late that's all," Vega answered fixing her coat. **

**"That's all huh? You tellin' me you wake up and stroll in late like nothin' at _our_ arrival _time _and all you have to say is DATS ALL?" **

**"Yeah, you couldn't have said it more perfectly, good job." **

**At the entrance of the school Gary, like many other mornings, made sure Vega's gear was working properly. Vega did the same. Arguing about Vega's late arrival, **

**they dismissed each other and went their separate ways. Vega's first period class went by faster than her second period class. In between passing periods, Vega **

**usually took the stairs down and walked through E-Hallway to get to her locker. _This _time as she walked downstairs, something unusual happened. Vega sensed **

**the motion of a person following her and lightly brushing her arm. When she turned around to look for a person next to her, there was nobody that close to her. **

**Vega's little hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Watching carefully every move around her, Vega picked up her pace, continued to her locker and then to her **

**next period class.**

**----11:30 A.M.----**

**It was a cloudy day Friday morning and chances were that a storm would arrive early that afternoon. Entering sculpture class was a very interesting view. Inside **

**laid brown and white clay all over the floors and desks. The tables with the pottery makers where in the center of the class creating a circle inside the room. **

**Outside of the circle were the beautifully finished pottery ready to go. By the window sills stood sinks in sets of two. Near the entrance of the room stood the neat **

**and nicely put, teacher's desk. Behind the teacher's desk hanged the whiteboard and the bulletin board. Coincidentally Vega shared the same class with Gary and **

**the same period as well. **

**"Vega, you by any chance...Ha Ha Ha Ha... happen to know where your _Brain_ is!" Gary said sarcastically pacing towards Vega in a slow manner.**

**"What, what are you _talkin'_ about? Vega said cocking an eyebrow in defiance. **

**"I've been trying to _communicate _with you but had your s--- turned off! What is wrong with you? D-did it ever dawned to you that even if you were doin' this, that **

**we're still in school? Wow...you know what...why do you work for Big Joe again?" Gary said making sure no one else was hearing him but Vega. Before Gary said **

**anything else, Vega swung her arm towards Gary and pushed him against the lockers. **

**Forcing her arm against his chest and to his neck she said "I'll tell you why?", continuously thrusting pressure against his neck, "because of people like him whom **

**I respect dearly and keep me busy from blowin' the turds out of people like _you_, so here's a though, don't f--- around with me, got that!" **

**"Yea...yea...okay I got it, point made and clear boss" Gary said gasping for air. **

**"Now, what the hell were you saying about my device not working, come on let's go to the vending machines" Vega said dragging Gary by the arm. **

**"Jesus Vega, don't rip my arm off!" Vega just stared flatly at him. **

**"I was tryin' to use the clock but you had it turned off, all your stuff is turned off, Vega you have no signal, here lemme see." Gary checked all the devices. **

**"It doesn't seem like there's something wrong with it." **

**"But I remember I had all my stuff ready, you checked it remember?" **

**"Yes but, I don't understand why it would just turn off like that." Vega said concerned. **

**"Unless somebody somehow is disconnecting your stuff, make sure nobody touches you, ya hear?" **

**"_What_, Na that can't be it. I mean...there can't be, no way!" Vega said reassuring herself. **

**"So you think we're the only students in here with _other _jobs, there has to be at least one person in this school who is a student and knows what's goin' on, it's only **

**reasonable my bitter friend." Gary said tapping Vega on the shoulder. **

**"I am not..._bitter!_ I...am bittersweet." Vega said shyly. After a moment of awkward silence they busted out laughing. **

**"C'mon Miss Bittersweet-fulla-crap let's go, we're gonna be late." As Gary walked ahead of Vega, she managed to quickly kick him behind his knee. **

**"It was a joke! Get it, Ha-Ha? Loose the temper Ms. Bitter-turd." Gary said racing to class, and at the same time avoiding to be hit anywhere else. **

**----12:00 P.M. ---- **

**While Vega and Gary were fooling around, Big Joe was infuriated with them and left a voicemail saying, "Hey you two, we're on a mission and of you guys think **

**we're going to be playing around on the job, meanwhile there are things to be done, than this isn't the kind of job for you, so I suggest a little discretion. If you can't **

**do this the right way, than there's the door, don't let it hit you in the back, oh and Vega we need to talk about your punctuality. NOW!"**

**

* * *

Yea Big Joe is the big Boss onf the agency but I think he has a lot on his mind at this point.**


End file.
